The Twilight TwentyFive Challenge
by ssherrill115
Summary: A series of drabble and one shots inspired by the prompts given for  round 5 of The Twilight 25. Anything goes. Rated M for mature audiences only
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 1

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"When Riley gets here just act normal."

"I won't have him touching you."

"Just let me talk to him and explain."

"You better make this little talk quick_._"

"Listen, we planned this trip last summer. The three of us agreed to split expenses equally and enjoy this old house on the beach. Why does it have to be a competition?"

"Oh, it's not a competition. There is no competition."

"Edward, you know I love you."

"I love you too, Jazz. Go, have your talk with him before things get out of hand. But don't forget, you're mine, so _no_ touching!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 2

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Tanya/Jessica

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"Don't Cry Tanya, he doesn't love her."

"He said he loves her. He said he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He said he doesn't want to see me again."

"He doesn't really love her, what does she have that you don't? She's ugly, pain, brown hair, brown eyes. You are beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful enough apparently."

"We can get him back for you. We can make him jealous. Have you seen the new guy, James? He's hot as hell!"

"I don't want the new guy, I don't want to live without Edward. I love him."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 4

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/James/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

_This son of a bitch cost me a thousand fucking dollars, it better get the job done. Settin' it up sure is a pain in the ass. But it'll be worth it tonight when my little lovebirds over there decide to get busy. I'm gonna make a killin' off these pictures. I can't wait for the sun to go down so I can see right into their little shit hole of an apartment. That stupid ass sheet they have up as a curtain isn't doing a damn thing to block my view. Cullen will shit when he sees pictures of his precious little bitch plastered all over the internet._

James took his time setting up his new Celestron Refractor Telescope. He had spent the last of his savings on it and wanted to make sure it captured everything. He had been peeping into Edward and Izzy's place for the last month, ever since Izzy turned him down.

"So when do you get off from work?" James asked.

"Me, oh, um, I have a boyfriend." Izzy stammered.

She was really creeped out by James. He came into the coffee shop everyday, and everyday he waited until he knew she was available to take his order before he approached the counter. He always asked for his coffee in the most disgusting way.

"Mmmmmm, so Isabella, what do you suggest? I prefer my coffee strong, hot and tasty with a squirt of cream."

"Um, it's Izzy, and the coffee of the day is pretty strong. We can give you a single shot of half and half, which is almost like a squirt."

James smirked, as if he knew a secret, and told her that the coffee of the day would be fine. The same scene played out almost everyday. James asked her what she would suggest and always called her Isabella. It was really starting to get to Izzy, so she decided to tell him she had a boyfriend.

James already knew she had a boyfriend. He had been watching them across the alley for weeks. At first they didn't have a curtain at all, but that didn't deter them. And then when Edward put that stupid sheet up across the window, James decided it was time to show him how much good it was for keeping things private.

Edward and James had been friends in high school. But Edward had gone on to college and was now interning at a local law office. Edward has a bright future, while James was out of work. Not because he was laid off, or because of the economy. James was out of work due to insubordination. He liked to play the "I got laid off" card when he talked to people he knew. But deep down inside, James knew that he lost his job because of his own big mouth.

James sat in his empty apartment drinking the dark amber liquid that burned his throat as it went down. He faced the window and waited. He knew the light would come on and it did. He watched as Izzy stepped into the living room and threw her keys into a bowl. He watched her as she walked into her bedroom and began unbuttoning her uniform shirt. James groaned as he watched her pull the fabric from her shoulders and start unfastening her bra.

_Click_

She threw the bra on the bed, unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs, toeing off her shoes in the process.

_Click_

She rubbed her hands over her breasts, closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Standing in the privacy of her own bedroom dressed only in her panties, she prepared for her shower.

_Click_

James fixed himself another drink while he waited. He watched Izzy appear from the bathroom, hair up in a towel, with her silk robe barely tied together. He watched her as she prepared the evening meal. He watched Edward come home, kiss his girl and head for the shower. James didn't take any pictures this time. He just watched. He watched them drink wine, laugh and talk. He knew what would come next and they didn't disappoint.

The lights were extinguished in the kitchen, the living area, and then the lovers moved into the bedroom. He held her face, kissing her lips so tenderly it made James sick. She reached for the lights, but Edward liked it with the lights on. He never let her turn the lights out. He lay back on the bed and James saw him make a motion towards her, telling her to "take it off". She obeyed. Slowly, Izzy unbuttoned her oversized shirt.

_Click_

She removed it from her shoulders and stood before him in her thong, exposed, as Edward took out his dick. She began to fondle her own breasts while he started pumping his dick.

_Click_

Her head dropped back as she rubbed her thighs together.

_Click_

She removed her thong and crawled up his body, kissing him passionately. She pushed herself up with her hands on his chest. He followed her movements and placed his hands onto her tits.

_Click_

She raised herself up onto her knees and slid his dick between her folds.

_Click_

And then they moved together as one. James wasn't interested in pictures of them together; he just wanted pictures of her. He took his dick in his hand and pumped it slowly. He spat into his hand for lubrication and began to pump a little harder, watching Cullen lay into his girl. He watched him slam her down on his cock. He watched him roll her over onto all fours and grab her hips. Cullen entered her from behind and James moaned as the pre-come spread over the head of his dick. It won't be long now for either of them.

When it was over, Izzy got up and headed for the bathroom. One more picture of her fine naked ass…

_Click_

James didn't have trouble selling the pictures. The money he spent for the expensive telescope was a fine fucking investment. After the pictures hit the internet, there was thick drapery hung over the window. No more pictures of this couple for James.

_I wonder what's happening in the apartment above them…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 15

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

Funny thing about being outed, it's just like someone whipped out your dick. Once it's out there, everyone has to know about it. No one can forget it. Everyone wants to see it, get close to it, talk about it, touch it, feel it.

_Fucking Bastard! _

He was thinking of himself, not me. I was happy, quiet, and not hurting anyone…except him I guess…and me. He didn't have to tell big fucking mouth, Alice? Now Mom and Dad are going to know, I have to tell them. Will they hate me as much as I fucking hate him? Why Me?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 3

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Tanya (Bella/Edward)

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

She makes me _sick_! Can't she do her laundry by herself? Just because she has a man doesn't mean she has to flaunt it all over the place! If I had a man, I wouldn't bring him to the LAUNDROMAT! Look at her over there, pretending to need his help. He's helping her sort, holding up articles of her clothing, asking her if she remembers that night. She can sort her own clothes!

Maybe she just likes reminding us that she has a man. Maybe she thinks laundry is love. Laundry is _not_ love! I wish I had a man…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. This is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 5

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella (Charlie)

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

I always loved the first snowfall of the season. Do you remember dad? We would always go outside and catch snowflakes on our tongue. Even living in Washington where the snow was plentiful, you still allowed me to get excited when it first snowed. Who would have thought a happy memory would become such a sad one today?

I remember hiking in the woods to find our Christmas tree every year. You would never think to buy a tree off a lot. We didn't always have a traditional looking tree, but we always made it beautiful. You loved the snow flake ornaments that I used to make when I was a kid and I still make them today. Every year I drudge out the pretty paper, the string, and the glitter and make those stupid ornaments just like I did for you. They make me happy too. Snow makes me happy when I look at it.

Remember the year you were trying to play Santa Clause. You went up on the roof thinking that I would be so excited to see Santa there. You nearly scared me to death, Daddy! I thought some man was trying to break into the house and I couldn't find you. The ladder fell and you were stuck up there… I had to call 911 and your buddies from the force got quite a laugh out of that one. I was six years old and you were my hero. Daddy, you are still my hero today.

You have always been there for me like when I fell as I was learning to ice skate. Man, I busted my butt and all the kids were laughing at me. You came all the way out on the ice and danced with me around the rink like we were professional ice skaters. Everyone was looking at us and smiling. You were just trying to hide the fact that my knee was bleeding. You didn't want people to make fun of me. You wanted people to be in awe of me. You were my hero. You are my hero.

I remember making soup on cold snowy days while you were working, patrolling, and trying to make sure everyone in the town was safe before heading home. You were so dedicated to everyone in our town. You came home when your shift was over and we snuggled under the quilt on the couch, ate soup and talked in whispers because snow seemed to make everything feel quiet and muffled.

You always loved the snow and made me love it. You told me that I could be the snow princess. You even went so far as to buy me that beautiful white dress with the blue crystals on it because you said it made me look like the snow princess. Too bad I only wore it one time to church. It was so dressy and I felt overdressed and awkward. But you said I was the most beautiful snow princess in the world. I still have that dress. I will never get rid of it. I will be your snow princess forever.

When I went through my transformation into this eternal life, I didn't think about the future. Edward and I have stayed busy, and on the move with Nessie and Jacob for so long, I just didn't think this day would really come. When we first offered to change you, you declined and said you were who you were and you wanted to stay that way.

As time moved on, and you got older, I regretted not changing you. You married Sue and were happy, but you were getting older. Time flies by swiftly for a vampire. It seems like just yesterday I was telling you about my transformation for the first time. I was so terrified that you would be mad and have a heart attack. But you didn't. Just like you, the hero that you are, you accepted that I chose to be a vampire. You accepted that your granddaughter would marry Jacob even though she was only a couple years old at the time. You have always accepted me. You have always been my hero.

When your age started affecting you, I suggested it again, that you allow Edward or me to change you. I didn't want to lose you daddy. But you just said, "You guys should have convinced me of that when I was forty – no one wants to live for eternity in a sixty-three year old body."

Why didn't we change you when we had the chance? Edward says it is much better this way, that you are happy this way; that this is the natural way. But I _hate_ it.

I always knew that I would have to say goodbye to you someday. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I always knew this day would come, but it seems so cruel. Why do humans have to die? And why do we bury them in the ground? Oh, I went to church with you, Daddy. I know that we believe ashes to ashes, dust to dust… and I know that you are in heaven with God, and looking down on me right now, wishing that I was not crying. I know that you want me to be happy and celebrate your life. But I want to be sad.

I want to cry. Do you know vampires can't cry? We feel real emotions, we have the feeling of crying, but tears never leave my eyes. I want tears to leave my eyes, Daddy. I want to cry for you. I want to be human and die, so I can go to heaven to tell you one more time that you are my hero and that I love you so much it hurts my heart.

I'm sorry we didn't change you. I'm sorry you won't spend eternity with us. I wish I hadn't listened to Edward. I think he was wrong about this one. When I look at Sue I want to change her too, but she says the same thing about being trapped in an old lady's body for eternity. She is the lucky one. She looks forward to the day when she will see you again in heaven. She can cry.

Everyone is gone now, Daddy, and I have to leave too. Edward is concerned and he wants me to come back to the house. He didn't want to leave me out here, beside your grave, alone. I just don't want to leave you. I don't want you to be cold. I don't want you to be alone. I will talk to you everyday, Daddy, and I will pray to God that one-day he will let me see you again. I will be a good person because I am your daughter. I will be a good person in honor of you, my hero.

Daddy, did you know snow flakes don't melt on vampire's tongues?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 6

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

As the rays of sunlight stream into my room, I close my eyes a little tighter. I come to this place almost every morning. The alarm sounds and it's time for me to face the day. But I don't _want _to.

I want to stay in my little cocoon, oblivious to the outside world, enjoying rest. I should do the right thing, sit up, and drag my butt to the bathroom. I want to just stay here.

But I should get up and go to school. Angela will be so upset if I don't show. This decision is so hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 7

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Tanya/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

You don't say a word; you just push me against the wall. Your dick is already hard. As I fall to my knees, you whisper to me that you need me. I unzip your jeans quickly you are hard as a rock. I lick your dick from base to tip and swirl the pre-cum with my tongue around the head. You grab the back of my head and begin to forcefully pump into my throat. You don't last long.

You don't even say "bye".

As I sit there on the ground, I feel so dirty. Why don't you love me?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 17

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

You make me wait so long for it and I'm so hot! It's dripping down when I finally get my hands on it. You watch me with wide eyes as I grab it. I start at the base with my tongue and lap the sweet nectar as it drips. I don't want to lose any of it. I stroke the base with my tongue until I get to the top and then I swirl my tongue in the sweetness. I close my eyes and moan.

"Bella, I've never seen anyone enjoy an ice cream cone like you do my love."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 18

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

The dirt on the mound.

The dirty shoes that scrape the mound and dig in.

The socks that were white when the game began.

The white pants that glide up muscular, sinewy legs and wrap around a firm strong rear.

The jersey that covers strong rippling abs, wraps lean shoulders and hard muscular arms.

The hat that is wet in the front from sweat and musk.

The ball that fits his fingers perfectly.

His strong jaw and sure squint to the catcher.

The terrifying grunt as he releases the ball…

The crowd holds it's breath…

"Strike Three – Your Out!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 25 wedding cake

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"Don't worry, Bella. Your wedding cake will be much bigger and more extravagant."

"Alice, it's beautiful. I love the color. I can't believe Angela beat me down the isle the way Edward's been pushing me."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Bells. Her wedding's pretty, but yours will be over the top! I commissioned a professional cake designer for your wedding cake."

"Alice…vampires don't even eat cake. I don't know why you're going to all the fuss and trouble."

"But your family and friends love cake. Don't you want to impress your friends?"

"Oh My God…do you think she's _pregnant_?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 8

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

You walk into my office looking angry; a thrill goes up my spine. You walk directly to me and grab my shoulders. I am standing in front of you looking into your lustful green orbs when your mouth crashes into mine. I feel your cock grinding into my stomach, and I grab your ass. You don't stop kissing me. You forcefully swipe everything off my desk and then you are unzipping my pants, my cock springs free and you have a look of lust in your eyes as you take it….

_Ring, ring_

Damn, phone…I must have been daydreaming again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 10

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Tanya/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

I _hate_ her. Why does he even show her the time of day? She is human. She is so pitiful and boring. Her hair hangs off her head like a wet mop. Her eyes are like big ugly mud pies. She can't even speak like a normal human. He says he loves her, but how can a vampire love a human as dull as her? Her clothes are pathetic. She can't walk across a room without falling on her face. For entertainment, she reads. She never goes anywhere. What does she have that a beautiful vampire like me doesn't have?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 21

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

The wind coming off the water is freezing. I don't care. For months I have had someone here who cared if I was cold. Not now. You are gone. I watch the storm coming and I don't make a move to go home. Why should I? You don't care enough about me to worry if I'm standing in a storm. The clouds reflect my mood. My feet are frozen in one spot, and all I can do is pray to God to take me out to sea with the next wave. Take me from this life, this Hell, without you.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 22

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme/Renesmee

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

My precious granddaughter, I am finally a Grand-Mummy!

Your father surprised me when he said, "Bugs belong outside!"

I watched for your reaction. You didn't disappoint. "No Daddy, she's not a bug. She's my friend."

How could anyone deny you?

You continued to play with your friend until she flew a little too high. Then you grabbed your Daddy's face and held it close to yours. You blinked your eyes quickly so your eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, and you kissed him. "See Daddy, Butterfly kisses!" I am surprised your Daddy hasn't filled this entire home with butterflies after that.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 14

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

As I clip another one onto the row, I take a moment to look at her. She favors the others. They all look almost right, long brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin, but some of them have freckles. Freckles are all wrong.

As I touch the picture, I remember her smell, the way she felt in my arms, and her taste. As I drained the last of her soul into my mouth I gagged. She didn't smell of freesia and sunshine. Instead, she smelled of cigarette smoke and cheap booze. I can't believe she was smiling in this picture.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 20 Vanish

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

When your boyfriend breaks up with you, you might see him around town, and he might ignore you, and that sucks. When your boyfriend breaks up with you, you might ride by his house and stare at his bedroom window wondering if he's thinking of you, and that sucks.

When your boyfriend breaks up with you, you might see him, and in a weak moment, he might smile at you before he realizes that you no longer belong to him, and that sucks. But, when your _Vampire__Boyfriend_ breaks up with you, it's worse. I never expected him to vanish.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 11 Napkin Writing

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jasper

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"Jazz, I don't know if I feel like giving a shit."

"You don't know what you saw Bella, it wasn't like that."

"All I know is, when I came around the corner, all I could see was Tanya's big mane of a head in front of Edward's crotch. He doesn't smile at me like that."

"She was making a joke, he was laughing at her."

"Well, maybe she should find her own man to joke with."

"Look, I have some advice for you. I'm writing it here on my napkin. I have to take a piss. I'll be right back."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Prompt 16 Lavish

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

_I want everything to be perfect when she awakes. These damn feathers are getting on my nerves! I got as many as I could. _

_Her slippers go here._

_Her bath robe goes here._

_I squeezed the oranges myself; she won't mind a few seeds. How do the keep they seeds out of the juice? Crispy Bacon, well a little burned and rubbery eggs on the plate, it smells like ass. I can not imagine eating human food again. _

_Oh, I almost forgot, a single blood red rose for my bride._

"Bella, Darling…wake up my love."

"Edward, what's with the feathers?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 23 Couple with hands on foreheads

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"I don't feel like going to your parents' house for brunch! Look at how beautiful it is out here."

"I don't want to go either, but they are expecting us Bella, and we have no excuse."

"What if we did have an excuse?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you look sick to me. Do you feel ok? I mean come here; I think you have a fever."

"You're right; I don't feel all that great. You know, you look a bit sickly yourself. I should check to see if you have a fever too."

"Maybe we shouldn't go."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Image 24 Barefoot Boy Creeping in the Woods

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

It's been thirty-eight years since I've tasted human blood. I made a slight mistake in 1973.

Today, I willingly break the fast. Today, I allow myself to become the monster.

I have tracked her all the way through the woods and she is just over the embankment, lying on a blanket reading a book. Her mind is closed to me so I won't have to see her horror. The smell is so delicious, but I don't want to ruin my clothes.

Ok, I'm ready. She will never hear me coming. This won't be quick; I plan to savor this moment...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, this is a challenge for me to improve my writing skills. I want to thank KlrTwiLuver for generously offering to beta my work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 19 Tingle

Pen Name: ssherrill115

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"Look at the Hot Guy taking pictures of the kids on Santa's Lap!"

"Jess, you are crazy, he's dressed like an elf."

"Yeah, but he doesn't look like and elf, look at those FEET!"

"Will you be quiet? He will hear you!"

"You know what they say about elves with big feet don't you?"

"Hush!"

"He's looking over here, let's go sit on Santa's lap and have our picture made."

"Jess, that's for kids."

"Yeah, but he's hot, and he's looking right at you, if you're good, maybe he'll give you a little Christmas Tingle!"

"Jess, will you SHUT UP!"


End file.
